Energizing light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) by applying pulse width modulated (PWM) signals is common. The use of pulse width modulation techniques to energize light sources enable a reduction in heat dissipation by the lighting system. However, it is known that the direct application of PWM signals to the light sources may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or radio frequency interference (RFI). In many cases, EMI and RFI undesirably effects the performance of the lighting system and other adjacent electrical systems.
The embodiments described herein were conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional PWM techniques for energizing light sources.